Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{q + 8}{3q - 4} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3q - 4$ $ q + 8 = \dfrac{3q - 4}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 4(q + 8) = 3q - 4 $ $4q + 32 = 3q - 4$ $q + 32 = -4$ $q = -36$ $q = -\dfrac{36}{1}$